The Night’s Shadow
by Hictoothziplout
Summary: Following the events of How to train your dragon two, Toothless seems different ever since the encounter with the Bewilderbeast...
1. Chapter 1

The Night's Shadow

I heard Hiccup calling my name and rushed over to see Drago Bludvist holding a knife to my rider's neck. He smiled and said " once an Alpha dragon takes control of you, you are never the same. You will destroy everything you love. Slit. "Hiccup" I called, jolting awake. "Another nightmare" asked Hiccup, leaning over. He put his hand on my head. " It's okay, I know you are not the same ever since Drago's Bewilderbeast. Everything is going to be okay Bud, nothing will hurt you over my dead body. I promise you. Thats what I'm afraid of I thought.

We left Berk early that morning. We arrived at Valka's sancturary. I didn't like that place, too many...memories.

"Are you ready to go mom?" asked Hiccup.

" You have no idea how difficult it has been to round up all the baby dragons" " O yes, back at Berk Rough and Tuff are overseeing the de- icing. The short answer is Rufnut accepted a bet and got his tongue stuck on a stalagmite. Astrid had to bring out her axe again.

"O no there it goes" said Valka

"catch it toothless" said Hiccup

Why is it always my turn, I thought as I chased after the escaping baby Nightadder. It brought me passed the huge carcass of Valka's Biwilderbeast. I stopped in my tracks. I remembered when Drago's biwilderbest took control of me. The feeling of helplessness and fear. Then the realization that I killed Stoick. The look in Hiccups eyes. I will surly never hurt hiccup... It can't be, it almost looked like the carcass in front of me twitched. Such a thought is madness. There it was again, it opened its eye and fixed its gaze on me. I couldn't move, the sensation felt as though I was falling. I opened my mouth and readied a plasma blast. I was about to fire the blast when my mind snapped back to reality. It was hiccup, I was pinning him to the ground. When I knew what I was doing I let go. Hiccup scampered up. And with a terrified voice said " its going to be okay bud, you would never anyone, you will never hurt me." He took a step closer. I couldn't believe it, I almost hurt hiccup, I need to get away from here. I turned around and took off.

" Toothless come back" yelled hiccup but I was gone.

Any suggestions for the next chapter?

Where would toothless go?

What would Valka think?


	2. Chapter 2

Toothless slowly opens his eyes. Everything is hazy. The shapes merged into trees and his sight slowly returns. He tries standing up, he manages with a moan of pain.

He shakes his head and thinks, how did I get here, the last thing I remember is the Bewilderbeast and...hiccup. What have I done, have I... no it can't be, I would never.

I heard the sound of a stream and headed towards it. Everything was quiet now as I walked down to the stream. even the birds have ceased there song could they have known what happened?

The stream was crystal clear and I began drinking. I suddenly stoped and raised my head. The reflection on the water, it didn't even look like me. Teeth as knives, scars burning red and eyes black as the night. I striked at it with my paw. It made ripples to the image I once was.

I could never go back. Berk would be safer without me.I heard a rustle of leaves. Could it be, has Hiccup really come for me. Was it all a night terror?

But evidently not, it was a deer caught by the horns in a thorn bush. I should free it, that's what hiccup would have done. My stomach growled, but I am hungry. I slowly approached, it saw me and tried to escape. its cries echoed through the forrest till the forrest was silent again.


	3. It’s still Alive

O, wind, if winter comes, can spring be far behind?

Percy Bysshe Shelley

———————————————————————

The shadow of the Bewilderbeast was stretched out, as if it was still searching for Toothless. It fell over hiccup, still in shock of what happened. Valka came and stood behind Hiccup, she was not standing in the shadow.

"Im going after Toothless"

"Hiccup wait," said Valka grabbing him by the arm " its getting late."

"He needs me" hiccup broke free and headed in the direction of the woods.

"Just wait, how do you know he's not still like that."

" Hiccup stopped in his tracks. " I don't." he said without turning around.

A slight breeze combed his hair.

"I cant lose you too." Said valka softly

Hiccup looked down "It wasn't Toothless falt, you said so "

" I know, just wait till we know what to do"

"Toothless isn't the only one having nightmares, but my greatest one came true"

Valka looked puzzled " which one is that?"

"Not being able to wake from the dream." Hiccup turned around. Now Valka was in the shade but hiccup wasn't.

"Ive seen what happens to dragons who resisted the Alpha's will."

Hiccup gulped. "What?"

"Well, I don't want to jump to any conclusions."

" Mom, if you know something about what is happening to Toothless, tell me."

" The dragons normally don't survive.

Hiccup was shocked "They...what?"

"In theory when an Alpha takes control of another dragon the Alpha's 'Soul' and will becomes intertwined with that of its host, If the host breaks free from the Alpha's control it loses part of its self."

"Like what happened to Toothless."

"Yes"

"Does Toothless have any chance"

"I don't know all the other dragons died shortly after, its a miracle that Toothless survived this long.

"A miracle is all I need" thought hiccup but he was still uneasy.


	4. What is lost can never be found

Chapter 4

It's been a week now, and still no sign of Hiccup. I thought as I heated the dying fire for the last time with my breath. Luckily I chased the wolves out of this cave. I went back to sleep. When I awoke, the sun has tiptoed its way to my snout. I lifted a heavy eye. Better get up.I sighed heavily as I got up.I stretched and a few vertebrae popped back into place. I hate sleeping on the floor but its warmer in here at night.

I stepped outside, the sun was blinding, I sneezed. I hate mornings. I better get something to eat to wake me up. After I drank some water at the stream I stared at the fish playing in the water. Breakfast is so close, but the water is so cold. Is it really worth it. My thoughts were interrupted by wolves howling. Don't they have anything better to do? I heard a faint scream, my ears pricked up. It can't be, that sounded like a girl. It screamed again. No that girl is Hiccup. Hold on Hiccup I'm on my may.I rushed through the foliage following the faint, frantic screams of my rider.

"Nice puppy" said hiccup the wolves are closing in on him. He slid backwards till his back was against a rock. " I never thought I'de go like this." He said as he closed his eyes. Suddenly toothless jumped over the rock from behind hiccup. He growled at the wolves "want to go again?" He thought as he showed his teeth. Toothless roared and the wolves scattered tails between their legs.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled jumping up.

"Am I glad to see you, Bud. Here I am coming to rescue you when, Im the one in need of rescuing." Hiccup laughed. " everything is going to be..."

toothless growled his ears twitched up as if he heard something.

"What is it bud, whats wrong?"asked Hiccup, resting his hand on toothless' head.

Toothless fixed his gaze on hiccup. A shockwave ripped through the air knocking hiccup back, he clutched his hands on his head, covering his ears as the sound of ringing metal hung in the air. As the dust settles hiccup saw that Toothless was in a cage dropped from above.

" good job hiccup, luring toothless out" said Valka coming into view on her dragon.

" I never agreed to any of this!" Yelled hiccup.

Hiccup stood up and put his hand through the cage to touch Toothless' head. Toothless glared at hiccup. Toothless eyes went black. "No bud It wasn't me, stay with me, I would never hurt you." Said hiccup crying. He almost touched toothless but toothless snapped at hiccups hand. Hiccup quickly pulled it out before toothless could get to it.

" We are done here " said Valka " Take him away."

Other riders tie ropes to Toothless cage and there hovering dragons. The dragons rise and the cage slowly lifts.

" take the cage to berk, move it" ordered Valka

"No Bud" begged hiccup, he fell to his knees " It wasn't me, you have to believe me, don't go, don't go.


End file.
